Conscience (Band)
War SLA mit Einspruch, daher übertragen zur LD. --Ambross 10:57, 17. Dez. 2013 (CET) ---- Conscience ist ein norddeutsches Musikprojekt des Multiinstrumentalisten RI. Es gibt weitere Bands/Projekte mit diesem Namen, die jedoch alle später gegründet wurden. Geschichte Gründung Conscience wurde im August 1991 von RI als Soloprojekt gegründet. Zuvor steuerte RI bei zwei Stücken des kurzlebigen Projektes AGONY Texte und Gesang bei. RI hatte bis dahin nur Erfahrungen mit der Heimorgel seines Vaters sammeln können und entwickelte in der Folge eine Abneigung gegen Orgelklänge. Für die Gründung eines Musikprojektes gab es zwei wesentliche Auslöser. Zum einen wurde für RI die Musik Ende der 1980er/Anfang der 1990er Jahre immer langweiliger. House, Hiphop, Techno und Eurodance verdrängten anspruchsvollere Rock- und Popsongs aus den Charts. RI begann eigene Ideen zu entwickeln, konnte diese jedoch noch nicht umsetzen. Zum anderen machte ein Schulfreund mit minimalem Equipment selbst eigene Stücke, zu denen RI kurz darauf beitrug (AGONY). Im August 1991 kaufte sich einen ersten Synthesizer (Yamaha SY22). Frühphase Die ersten Tapes entstanden unter Zuhilfenahme eines Atari 1040ST mit der Software „Creator“ als Sequenzer. Diese waren jedoch mangels Equipment noch rein instrumental. Das Tape „Calls of despair“ enthielt erstmals überwiegend gesungene Stücke. Das Tape „Tales“ hob die Musik durch den Einsatz des damals aktuellen Synthesizers Korg 01/W auf ein professionelleres Niveau. 1993 erfolgte mit „The day will come“ der erste Samplerbeitrag auf CD. Weitere Tapes und Samplerbeiträge folgten. Gleichzeitig wurde das Equipment stetig erweitert. Erste CD und Labels 1997 erfolgten die Arbeiten zu „Hardware“. Daraus wurden vier Titel für die erste EP-CD-Veröffentlichung ausgewählt. Die CD erschien 1998 auf dem Label KAFUE-Systeme. Ab 1999 wurden die Alben als CD-R veröffentlicht. Von 2007 bis 2009 wurden die Alben und EPs auf NewEx-Records in kleinen Auflagen veröffentlicht und erstmals in größerem Maße in Downloadshops angeboten. 2009 wechselte das Projekt zum Label Echozone. Gäste Von 2007–2013 gab es eine Reihe von Gastsängern bei Conscience. So konnten Katharina Burges und Stian Shiver sich je zwei Mal in Szene setzen. Weitere bekannte Gastsänger waren u.a. Dan Söderqvist (Twice a man) auf „I can’t get away“, Colin Angus (The Shamen) auf „Falling“ oder Mel (Future trail) auf „The future“. Insbesondere die Stücke “Perception” gesungen von K. Burges und “Falling (Remix)” gesungen von C. Angus erlangten einige Aufmerksamkeit. Live/Remix Da RI weder über eine Live-Band verfügt, noch ausreichend Zeit für Proben und Auftritte hat, gab es bislang nur drei Auftritte mit wechselnden Besetzungen. RI fertigte unter dem Namen Conscience über die Jahre zahlreiche Remixe für andere Künstler an, so zuletzt z.B. für Mystigma, distain oder Moon74. Stil Die Musik von Conscience ist geprägt durch vielfältige Einflüsse, die von der elektronischen Musik der 1970er und 1980er bis hin zu Wave, Synthpop und EBM reichen. So wurden diese Einflüsse auf den Alben immer wieder neu kombiniert und mit wechselnden Schwerpunkten in Szene gesetzt. Stilprägend sind vor allem der Einsatz von Sounds und der ein normales Maß sprengende Ideenreichtum, der bereits in frühen Werken deutlich wird. Dadurch wird eine einfache Zuordnung des Projektes zu einem bestimmten Genre, wie z.B. Synthipop der Musik nicht gerecht. Diskographie * 1991 The screen (tape) * 1991 On a strange planet (tape) * 1992 Facts and illusions (tape) * 1992 Calls of despair (tape) * 1992 Reflections (tape) * 1992 Tales (tape, digital download) * 1993 Evolution (tape, digital download) * 1993 The day will come (track on „An ideal for living 2“, CD-sampler) * 1993 Invisible alienation (tape, digital download) * 1993 Wheels (track on the tape-sampler „Electrope vol.1-Never judge a tape by its cover“) * 1993 Dreamland, The fear inside (tracks on the tape-sampler „Total state machine“, Beton tapes) * 1994 Mind-mirror (tape, digital download) * 1994 '91/'92-a compilation of early works (tape) * 1994 Virtuality (tape, digital download) * 1995 Scope (tape, digital download) * 1996 Synchronized sculptures (track on the tape-sampler “Network 388 - The Music Of Tadream@CS.UWP.EDU”) * 1997 Hardware (tape, CD-R, digital download) * 1997 Cleaned up (a compilation of unreleased material) (tape, CD-R, digital download) * 1998 Hardware EP (CD, Kafue-Systeme) * 1999 Phases (CD-R, free download on www.science2.de) * 1999 Invisible alienation '98 (track on the CD-sampler „e“, Kafue-Systeme) * 2000 Hysteria repeats itself (CD-R, digital download) * 2001 Skyline of my mind - ten years of Conscience (CD-R, digital download) * 2002 Phases² (re-release, reworked) (CD-R, digital download) * 2002 It doesn't matter (track on the sampler „Different creeds-A tribute to Depeche Mode“) * 2003 Nothing has to be (CD-R, digital download) * 2007 Superior fish (CD-R, digital download) * 2007 Someone I Might Forget Tomorrow Edit (track on the sampler „Get the bombs of music vol.1“ of the Synthetics magazine) * 2007 Blurred fish (CD-R, digital download) * 2008 Count the seconds (track on the sampler of Issue 45 of the Refraktor-magazine) * 2008 Nothing has to be re-release (CD-R, digital download) * 2009 Theatre of deception (download-single) (free download onwww.science2.de) * 2009 Gravity has gone (CD, digital download) * 2010 Perception EP (digital download) * 2010 Perception (track on the CD-sampler „Plasmatic mutation“, Echozone) * 2011 Perception (track on the DVD-sampler „Nachtaktiv“) * 2011 Perception (track on the DVD-sampler „Klangrausch-Gesangsbuch“, Echozone * 2011 Obsession EP (digital download) * 2011 Re-release of all albums from „Tales“ to „Phases²“ as digital download * 2011 Obsession (track on the DVD-sampler „Zillo-Dark visions“) * 2011 several free downloads on www.science2.de * 2012 To stay invisible EP (digital download) * 2012 Your frequency (CD, digital download) * 2012 My amplitude EP (digital download) * 2012 Our resonance EP (free digital download) * 2013 Guests of Conscience (free digital download compilation) * 2013 Your fading smile (track on the free compilation Goth'n'tronic by New alternative radio) Trivia * Kein Titel von Conscience wurde jemals in einem anderen Studio aufgenommen als im eigenen Heimstudio Science2. * RI ist ausgebildeter Toningenieur und hat nie ein Instrument erlernt. * Das erste Heimstudio wurde Science-Studio benannt. Nachdem dieses Studio für fast drei Jahre nicht existierte, wurde das neue Studio in Science2 umbenannt. Dort wurden später auch andere Bands produziert. Trotz wechselnder Adressen wurde der Name des Studios bis heute beibehalten. Weblinks * Offizielle Website * Conscience bei ReverbNation *